Resolution
by katia1
Summary: Sequel to Heart and Soul. Sydney and Nigel adjust to life together in the new year. Pure SydNige fluff!


**Disclaimers: don't own Relic Hunter.**

**This is a response to Tanya Reed, Ivoryrose, Larry and Hazelgirl's request for more :) I've incorporated Larry's suggestion about the gift (see, I take requests, honest!) Not quite worthy of more than a T-rating, but this is only the beginning. Nothing desperately explicit coming up, but anything more raunchy will be placed under the M listing, so please do check back there in a day or so. **

**Happy New Year and on with the fic….**

It was the second day of January: a gloomy, cold morning, with not a hint snow to enliven the steely prospect. The sparkling Christmas trees that still shone from the house-windows looked tired and jaded; once jolly decorations were now dangling limp and spent. A couple of busted fireworks were strewn across the street.

Nigel pulled up outside Sydney's townhouse, snuggled in a scarf and a thick woolly jumper – prerequisite to keep warm, even in the car. He then just sat and thought for a moment, feeling the little packet in his pocket digging into the outer side of his thigh.

God, this is all too soon, he thought, his chilled cheeks flushing suddenly. He glanced back at the pile of cardboard boxes in the backseat, and the stuffed suitcase at his side. Panic surged inside of him. He knew that any minute he would turn the engine on and scuttle back to his own apartment where he belonged.

To stay would just be optimistically stupid, unheedingly brave.

So Nigel climbed out of the car, closing the door softly behind him, and climbed the steps to Sydney's front door.

……………….

'Nigel!'

When Sydney opened the door, she thought that he looked tired and a little pale. The grey patches under his eyes betrayed a night spent awake and worrying, and an anxiety far greater than the burden of packing his few belongings should bring. She knew instantly she should have gone with him, like she'd offered.

She'd been refused, of course. Sometimes she thought she didn't bully him enough.

The smile she shot him, though, was brighter than midday sun reflected on dazzling, white snow.

'Hello, Syd,' he offered, with a nervy, lopsided smile. 'Can I, uh…'

Sydney scooped him into her arms, glowing inside as his lips instinctually drew towards hers and his embrace enveloped her. The kiss was brief, just a brushing of moist lips. Sydney pushed a strand of hair from where it strayed over her lover's eye. He drowned in her chocolate eyes, and let the still-energetic grin bewitch him completely.

'Of course you can come in,' she teased, their foreheads touching, each breathing in only the other's warm breath. 'If it had taken any longer, I'd have had to come hunt you down…and you know that I would have found you, however far you ran!'

'Now you're scaring me,' laughed Nigel. 'But…' he broke off, tongue darting hurriedly over his lips. 'But you are sure about this. I mean, it's only been a week, and it's been a full-house. This is the first time since, well, since Christmas Eve that we'll really be alone.'

He felt the vibration of her laugh, although her mouth scarcely moved. 'You know, I hate myself for it, but this year I simply couldn't wait for Dad, Jenny and the others to go. I love them very much but...all I wanted was this, Nigel.' She stopped, trying to read his reaction; all she could discern was a distant smouldering, deep in his eyes, as he came to terms with things. It was enough.

'All I ever wanted was to be alone with you.'

…………………..

After hours of unpacking and good natured refusal of assistance, Nigel finally ventured into the lounge. He could smell something surprisingly good and slightly onion-y simmering on the stove in the kitchen, but Sydney was curled up on the sofa in front of a crackling log-fire.

Glass of Chianti in one hand, the other idling toying with the soft hair on the side of Mafdet's neck, she looked up at him in anticipation.

'I thought you'd never finish! What were you doing? The only thing I can think of that takes that long is looking for something in Claudia's filing system!'

Nigel smirked. 'It was the opposite of that, actually. I wanted everything to be neat, to fit in correctly!' The sofa sagged, but only a little, as he slumped down next to her. He carefully avoided Mafdet, but she 'maowed' crossly and shot off anyway.

'It won't be neat for long,' she whispered, already so close that he could feel her breath skirmishing down the back of his neck, playing havoc with his desires.

'That's what worries me.' He fixed her with oddly demanding gaze. 'What…what if this doesn't work out? If I have to live my life thinking about what we threw away…what we had before…I don't think I could bear it.' His eyes lowered, staring at the restless hands in his lap. 'I'd have to go, back to England…and just the thought of going back alone makes me…'

'Hey!' Nigel started as Sydney slipped two fingers under his chin, tilting him to face her. 'Stop it! This is not going to go wrong! Since when did things we do together go wrong…' She winced. 'Err, okay, a few things over the years could have gone a little smoother, but it always works out in the end, right?'

'Right,' mumbled Nigel, mustering a smile.

'Right!' Sydney forcefully plunged her lips over his and leaned into a truly lascivious kiss. One hand clasped his hair; the other was already dexterously unfastening the buttons on his shirt, seeking out the smooth, well-toned flesh beneath. She moaned internally, pleasure ever-swelling, as she felt his arm enfolding over the small of her back, pulling her close. She felt his touch over the curves of her breast, now her hips.

She pulled away. Eye-brows wiggling; eyes dancing with amused excitement. 'Not so timid, after all?' she scolded.

'Erm, sorry,' said Nigel, his fluster on auto-pilot. But now he was laughing too; she'd never felt so desired, so wanted – and she still had all her clothes on! How could this possibly go wrong?

'Oh shit! The dinner, I totally forgot!'

Sydney reluctantly extracted herself before she drowned in the current of their slow, lugubrious and mutual seduction. Something was boiling over. She tended to it, and then hurried back.

'We eat in five minutes,' she explained, her tone apologetic.

'Lovely,' said Nigel. 'I'm starving!'

Syd laughed. 'Typical man – food first, sex later?'

At the mention of the word 'sex', Nigel's eyes stretched wide; the fluster this time was genuine. 'Erm, I, uh…I wouldn't have assumed…oh!' He thrust his fingers back through his hair, took a deep breath, and then met her mirth with an even, simmering gaze. 'Actually,' he said. 'Either order would be fine with me! And I'd rather not be stereotyped as a 'typical man''!

They were draped in others arms in seconds. 'Believe me,' she husked. 'You are certainly no 'typical man'! Err...Nigel, what's that in your pocket!'

They both sniggered, deliberately childishly. 'Which pocket?' began Nigel. 'Actually, um, there is something there for you. Something I nearly forgot…a little gift. I considered giving it for Christmas, but I wasn't sure, what with everyone else being there, and…'

'Another gift? Nigel, you spoil me.' Sydney rubbed his chest, her head rested on his shoulder. 'Let's have it then!' she winked.

He pulled out a little packet, wrapped in green crepe paper. 'I bought this, ages back in Mumbai, long before I ever dreamt that…_this_ would happen. God knows why, but I knew it would just look so perfect on you. I had to have it…I never thought I'd have the courage to give it though.'

Sydney unwrapped the packet. It contained a silver chain, as delicate as gossamer webs, and adorned with exquisite silver stars and gemstones.

'It's an Indian anklet,' he began. 'From what I could identify, I think it's about two-hundred years old…'

'…amazing craftsmanship,' murmured Sydney, momentarily enthralled by the object itself. Then her mind returned willingly to the matter in hand. 'So, are you going to put it on?'

'Me?' squeaked Nigel, momentarily bewildered.

'No…on _me_, silly!'

So there they were. Sydney sitting on the mat in front of the fire, svelte olive limbs complete exposed and glowing gold in the glowering firelight. Nigel fastened the ankle-bracelet on with shaking hands. His breath was shallow, his heart ever-accelerating; she utterly intoxicated him.

'You have no idea,' he whispered, 'how long I've wanted to do this.'

She pulled the pin from her hair letting it tumble down over her shoulders and then smiled. Nigel leant forward and cautiously skimmed his fingers, and then his lips, over her ankle: tender, heart-felt caresses that send a shimmer of heaven down her spine. Her breath hitched as his hands began to wander, cautiously exploring, revelling in the silky-smooth feel of her skin. Then there were feather-light fingertips stroking her thigh.

'Let the dinner burn,' she purred, pushing herself towards him, so she could finish peeling off his shirt, and whatever else barred the final culmination of their intimacy. 'Sex…then food.'

'Not sex,' panted Nigel, lifting his eyes to her sharply. 'I want to…to make love to you.'

Making love. Not just sex.

It suddenly occurred to her she had never even done that before.

**What do you want to happen next?? Please review :)**


End file.
